


Shouyou's favorite setter.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Osamu is a good brother, Shouyou is sunshine, atsumu is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: “Ninja Shouyo! Who is your favorite setter?”Without hesitation, Shouyou answered, “Oh that’s easy! Atsumu-san, obviously!”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 333





	Shouyou's favorite setter.

It all started in an interview after a game for the Japanese Olympic team. It was just a simple question really, “Ninja Shouyo! Who is your favorite setter?”

Without hesitation, Shouyou answered, “Oh that’s easy! Atsumu-san, obviously!”

Kageyama turned to look at Shouyou but he just rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything. From across the arena, in front of the many TVs stood Oikawa glaring at one Shouyou through the screen. Atsumu, who was standing a little to the side of where Shouyou was, and was being interviewed himself, looked over at Shouyou and his mouth hung open.

It took Atsumu a second to recover but he tried to continue his interview as best as he could.

Later that night, Atsumu would receive a picture from Osamu of his stupefied face caption, ‘ ** _let the simping begin.’_**

* * *

Ever since Shouyou had declared Atsumu his favorite setter on international television, something shifted in their relationship.

Before, Atsumu was careful not stay let his eyes linger too long while they were in the locker room. He tried to always hang out with Shouyou in a group setting so he wouldn’t be tempted to shove Shouyou against a wall and have his way with the tangerine man. He would always make up excuses to leave Shouyou’s apartment at the same time as everyone else even if Shouyou had said it was okay for Atsumu to spend the night after drinking one too many.

Now, however, Atsumu didn’t shy away when Shouyou would catch him staring in the locker room. He maintained eye contact with the younger man, and sometimes when he was feeling bold, he would wink. That never failed to make Shouyou blush a little. When Shouyou invited him over to movie night and they somehow ended up being the only ones there, Atsumu wouldn’t decline when Shouyou offered him the spare futon. He would wake up to Shouyou making them breakfast and singing in Portuguese in the kitchen. Atsumu loved the mornings he would wake up seeing Shouyou shine so bright.

One day, after spending the morning with Shouyou, Atsumu said his goodbyes and was met with a pouty face, “It’s our day off! You can stay all day!”

“Now, now, Shouyou-kun, I promised Samu I would help him with inventory today.”

Shouyou’s puppy eyes almost made him call Osamu and tell him he couldn’t make it, but before he could do anything, Shouyou stood on his tiptoes giving Atsumu a kiss on the cheek, “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow! Say hi to Osamu for me!”

Atsumu arrived at Onigiri Miya and Osamu took one look at him and said, “what the hell is wrong with yer face?”

“Huh? Nothing is wrong with my face!”

“It’s all red and stupid, the stupid is yer usual but the red is new,” Osamu glares at him, “I can only assume it has something to do with Shou.”

“Whydja call him Shou, huh? Don’t act so familiar with him!” Atsumu glares right back at his brother. How dare Osamu call Shouyou-kun anything but Shouyou-kun.

“Shou and I are friends. We hang out.”

“WHAT! WHAT DO YA MEAN YA HANG OUT?!?”

“Stop yelling, Clownsumu! Of course, we hang out! He comes here whenever he has a craving for onigiri, so we became _close_ friends,” Osamu smirks, “besides, Shou has the best reactions when I tell him your embarrassing stories!”

Atsumu really considered fratricide for a minute. Nah, Osamu deserved to live to have to correct all the mistakes Atsumu would make in the inventory sheet.

“So, what happened with Shou?”

“He gave me a kiss on the cheek when I left his apartment this morning,” Atsumu is looking at his brother’s reaction. He had expected Osamu to laugh at him, but he just got a small smile and mumbled, “good for you, Tsumu.”

“That’s all ya gotta say, Samu?” Atsumu face is scrunched up in a scowl. Osamu was a dick when he wanted to be.

“I mean, yeah? I’m happy yer finally deciding to do something about yer stupidly obvious crush on Shou,” Osamu shrugs and continues wiping the counters in order to begin the inventory.

“It’s not that obvious,” Atsumu says, quietly.

“It is, though,” Osamu says and looks behind Atsumu for a second before asking his twin, “remember that one time you talked about how fast he had gotten after Brazil? You went on 2-hour spiel about how he could crush you with his thighs and you’d thank him?”

“Yeah and?” Atsumu says, wondering why he was being questioned about that moment.

“Or the time you were gloomy because he was gonna hang out with Kageyama and thought that they were going on a date and you whined about it and scared my clientele?”

Atsumu was still staring at his brother because, okay fine maybe his crush on Shouyou-kun was obvious but there’s no need to remind him of how dumb he is for the tangerine man.

“Or how about how ya reacted when Shouyou said that ya were his favorite setter? Man, that has to be my favorite picture of yer stupid face ever!” Osamu is now laughing openly, shoulders shaking from the mirth.

“Well how would ya feel if the man of yer dreams said ya were his favorite? Huh? You’d probably react the same way, StupidSamu!”

“I’m the man of your dreams, Atsumu-san?” A voice behind Atsumu says and Atsumu is frozen in place and hey maybe fratricide isn’t such a bad idea.

He glares at Osamu, his eyes saying, ‘ _ya knew he was there didn’t ya?’_

Osamu smiles innocently and waves at Shouyou before heading to the back of his restaurant, leaving the two volleyball players alone.

“Uh, how much of that did ya hear Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu ask staring at Shouyou, who’s now sitting in the counter next to Atsumu.

“All of it.”

“All of it?”

“Yep, answer the question Atsumu-san,” Shouyou says putting his hand on top of Atsumu’s. The blonde man notices that Shouyou’s hands are shaking slightly and he moves his hand around so that their fingers intertwine and squeezes lightly.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah what Atsumu-san?”

“Yer the man of my dreams Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou smiles so brightly at him that Atsumu thinks he might go blind. Doesn’t matter though, he’d be happy being blinded by Shouyou’s smile.

“You’re the man of my dreams, Atsumu. You’re my favorite setter in the world.”

Atsumu leans in and kisses Shouyou on the lips.

“You’re not just my favorite spiker, Shouyou-kun, you’re my favorite person, my favorite view, my favorite person.”

Shouyou blushes and kisses Atsumu. Once. Twice. Again.

“I love you, Shouyou-kun.”

* * *

_Bonus:_

“And Clownsumu, of course didn’t realize that Shouyou was right behind him,” Osamu laughs into the microphone, “Shouyou apparently couldn’t resist that and that’s how these two started dating.”

Atsumu is glaring at his brother, but Shouyou is laughing and smiling. They’re at their wedding reception, Osamu was Atsumu’s best man and he was giving his speech before the party really began.

“In all honestly, I never thought my brother would be capable of loving anything like he loves volleyball,” “ ** _You’re an ass Samu!”_** “but seeing you two together, seeing how much Atsumu has grown by your side, Shouyou, I can’t imagine two people being more right for one another. Welcome to the Miya family!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Come talk to me about AtsuHina on twitter @KennedyDreyar
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I love answering your comments! :3


End file.
